


That's asexuality for you

by Furcula



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Asexual Character, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furcula/pseuds/Furcula
Summary: In which jon is a happy asexual and Martin is happy to bé of service. Happiness all around.





	That's asexuality for you

**Author's Note:**

> It's two am and i wrote some ace fluff because i needed ir.

On one late night in a street of London, a bird was startled by loud moans coming from a small flat's window and flew off.   
The window lead to a narrow but comfy looking living room, dimly lit by the lamposts outside and a thin ray of light coming from under the bedroom door where the deep moans emanated from.  
Jon let another sigh escape him as he exhaled, not surprised anymore at how vocal he got when Martin touched him like this.

  
"You like that?" Martin teased.

"Mmmmyes Martin don't stop" jon dragged out the words lazily.

Martin humed in approval as he let his fingertips run over Jon's exposed back.   
Jon was laying on the bed, with his face in a pillow, fully clothed except for his shirt that had been thrown enthusiastically across the room half an hour ago.

  
Martin was laying next to him, he had taken his socks off for comfort and listened intently to john's happy noises as his hand explored his boyfriend's back.  
He memorised every bump under his fingertips, some were from deep knife cuts, others from scratches of cold, hard wax sharp as claws, because that is what they had been at that time.

There were also small, circular scars, thinner than his little finger, he tried not to think about what those scars were from.

  
His thumb ran slowly up Jon's spine until it got lost in jon's long strands of black and grey hair.

Jon's breath got deeper then.  
Martin was enjoying the effect he had on the Archivist.

  
He was grateful.

Grateful that jon trusted him enough to lower down his defenses around Martin.  
Grateful every time jon pulled him down for a quick kiss, or the eventual light make out.  
Grateful every time he smiled at Martin and let out soft hums of content as a way to thank Martin for making him a cup of tea.  
Grateful every time he shoved Martin annoyingly or somewhat playfully when he began ranting about spiders just to get a reaction out of jon and feel him push his side against the bigger man's arm. As if martin's side were the safest place he could occupy.

  
Martin knew that was not true. That the world they were living in was everything but safe, that they were constantly in danger of some kind.

  
Still, he liked to pretend, sometimes, when they walked side by side back to their shared home, that even if both of them were in their own slow process of turning into a monstrous disciple of an eldrtich diety, their shoulders brushing shyly was the unquestionable proof that everything was right in this world.


End file.
